Augmented reality allows interaction among users, real-world objects, and virtual or computer-generated objects and information within an augmented reality environment. Within the augmented reality environment, images may be presented on various objects and users may interact with the images and/or objects in a number of ways. These interactions may include verbal, physical, or other input signals made within a scene, such as a room or a workspace. However, augmented reality environments are commonly hosted within areas, such as rooms, which have physical boundaries, such as walls, ceilings, and floors. These physical boundaries limit the types of experiences that can be enjoyed in today's augmented reality environments.